A Brother's Love
by FireWriter316
Summary: "Night, baby bro," Cole said, as he closed the door behind him. Read this adorable story to see who Cole's little brother is...if that doesn't draw your attention, I don't know what will. Rated T for later violence and thematic elements.
1. Chapter 1: Tickle Monster

**Yayyyyy! Another Ninjago fic!**

 **I love this one soooo much and I hope you love it too...**

 **There's something different about...*cough*...Kai in this one. KEEP READING TO FIND OUT WHAT.**

 **Also, be prepared for cuteness overload. In this chapter and in ones to come.**

 **Sort of AU, but not really.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**

* * *

"Kai! I told you to go to bed hours ago!" a sixteen-year-old, black-haired, green eyed boy said to his little brother.

"Do I have to? We only have one more game!" Two bright, but sleepy hazel eyes peered up at his older brother. They looked so innocent that Cole's heart almost melted, but he remained firm.

"We?" Cole looked around. Then, he noticed the mop of unruly brown hair sliding to the ground near the couch, so as not to be seen. Being a ninja, that should have been easy for the boy. But, at the moment, fourteen-year-old Jay was being more like an elephant.

"Sup, Cole?" Jay glanced up with a nervous grin.

"Jay…were you...encouraging...my little brother...to stay up...five hours...past his.. _.bedtime?_ "

"Whaaaaaat?" Jay asked. "Me? Never."

Kai bobbed his head up and down and said seriously, "He was." Jay's mouth dropped open in shock, then he face-palmed.

"Kai. I told you that we weren't supposed to tell Cole that," Jay muttered.

"I know." Kai's little kid smirk was aggravating and adorable all at the same time.

"Thanks for the honesty, Kai," Cole said, glaring at Jay.

The youngest boy's eyes lit up, and he looked up at his brother from his position on the couch. He still had the video game controller in his hands. "You mean I'm not grounded anymore?"

"Oh no, you're so grounded. Give me the controller, and go into the bathroom to brush your teeth," Cole said. "I'll tell you what your punishment is tomorrow."

With his head down, Kai handed Cole the controller and solemnly dragged his feet down the hall to the bathroom. Cole turned to Jay then, eyebrow raised.

"Whelp! Looks like you got that taken care of. You sure taught that little guy a

lesson," Jay said, nervously. "I better be getting off to bed."

"Woah, woah, woah…" Cole reached out and grabbed Jay's shoulder as he walked past him. "You really think I'm gonna let you sleep in the house after what you did?"

"Cool it, muchacho. And, let go of the shirt! Dry clean isn't cheap!"

"You dry clean your t-shirts?"

"Yeeeesssss," Jay said, uncertainly.

"Whatever. I guess that doesn't matter. But what does is that I'm paying you back." He cracked his knuckles.

Jay knitted his eyebrows, backing away from his friend. "For what?"

"For _what_?" Cole hissed. "For taking away the proper hours a child should sleep!" Jay had to hold back laughter. "And for helping Kai disobey me."

"That wasn't me! Kai FORCED me to play the game!" Jay cried.

"Right. Like a six-year-old has enough strength to do that."

"He's really strong for his age! And, HE HAS EYES," Jay said.

"He has eyes?" Cole shook his head. His friend could be totally random sometimes.

"His eyes! They are the cutest in the whole world! How could anyone say no to them?"

"I can. Because Kai needs discipline, and the help of an older brother to learn what's right."

Jay gasped dramatically. "YOU'RE A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING."

"No. I'm not. I have to show my brother what is right in life. When he disobeys me, he needs to be punished," Cole said. "Now you go to bed." He snapped his fingers towards the room.

"I thought you said I couldn't sleep in the house," Jay stupidly said.

"Then, go find somewhere outside to sleep!" Cole cried.

Sulkily, Jay folded his arms, and marched out to the deck of the Bounty.

It was at that moment that Kai walked back into the room. Cole wondered, since it was such perfect timing, if Kai had been watching the whole thing.

"Did you brush your teeth, Kai?" Cole said in frustration.

Kai nodded, looking down. If Cole was looking hard enough, he would've noticed the tears in his little brother's eyes. "Are you really gonna make Jay sleep outside?" he asked in a quiet voice. "I didn't mean to get him in trouble." He sniffled.

Cole sighed. "I know you didn't, Kai. And you didn't. It was Jay's choice to stay up with you. He could have done the right thing and sent you to bed. But, he didn't. So, he is getting punished just like you."

"What...what is my...puni...punish...punishment?" Kai had trouble saying punishment. The way he stuttered made Cole's resolve waver. Why did this kid have to be so darn cute and vulnerable every time Cole was trying to be angry with him?

"I don't know yet. Go get in bed, Kai."

Kai started to leave, but then paused in his tracks. "Cole?"

"Yes, Kai?"

"Will...will you read me a story?"

Cole took a moment to debate what to say. "Alright, Kai. But, if the tickle monster gets you, then I won't be able to. So, you better hurry." A smile crossed his face. "I'm going to get you! Here comes the tickle monster!"

Kai squealed, and raced off for his room, the "tickle monster" right on his tail. The kid made it to his bed in time, but he still got his share of tickling from the tickle monster.

"Stop it! Stop it, Cole!" Kai said, laughing from the tickling.

"Cole? I don't know any Cole. I am the tickle monster!" Cole cried.

"Stop it! Seriously, Cole!"

Once Cole was sure his brother was going to have an asthma attack from laughter, he quit the tickling. He settled down next to Kai. They both laid on the twin bed in silence, trying to catch their breath.

Cole broke the easy silence. "What book shall it be tonight? And please, don't do a super long one."

Kai looked around the room, but his gaze landed on Cole. "Can you tell me about Dad?"

Cole's heart lurched, and he almost fell off the bed. But he quickly composed himself. "Umm...maybe some other night. How about...how about I tell you the time that I defeated fifteen skeleton warriors with one hand behind my back!"

"Okay!" Kai said, quickly forgetting his first idea. He curled into Cole's side, clutching his shirt between small fists.

Cole sighed in relief and set his mind to think about what exactly happened that day on the battlefield. He hadn't even finished the story, when he heard the soft breathing of his little brother, signaling that he was asleep. Carefully, he loosened Kai's hand from his shirt. Cole replaced the grip on a blanket.

He got up from the bed, made sure Kai was all tucked it, then hesitated before heading towards the door. In a last minute decision, he smoothed the almond-colored hair out of Kai's face. Then he walked to the door.

"Night, baby bro," Cole said, as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhakjsdfhklajsdfhjlksadfb**

 **TOO. MUCH. CUTENESS.**

 **Am I right?**

 **Sorry, I know it's my writing, but I love Cole/Kai brotherliness...ESPECIALLY WITH BABY KAI *heart eyes emoji***

 **I can get carried away, though, eh? So I'm gonna stop now.**

 **Comment if you think six-year-old Kai is adorable and if you want more of this story;)**


	2. Chapter 2: No Brother Better Than You

**Ready for chapter 2 of Insane Cuteness?**

 **Literally, it's too much.**

 **My face gets all tingly when writing this because all I want to do is smile forever and let my heart explode.**

 **Baby Kai is the King of Cuteness and Innocence, and everything good in life, let me tell ya.**

 **Sorry. I'm done. Please just read this and love it as much as I do.**

 **Thank you for such positive reviews on the first chapter!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **KRR - I know right?! It's so bad but I literally get excited over my own writing. I can't help it since Kai and Cole are so adorable! My sister actually had the idea for Kai to be little, but I love it so much...like ahhhh. Okay, I'm done. Thanks for reviewing. You da best.**

 **xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx - Haha, same! I'm more into the adorable brotherly love stuff. I can't believe how cute little Kai turned out to be XD Thank you so much for reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chapter and more to come!**

 **Guest - Thank you! Stay tuned for more!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Nightmares

 _("Night, baby bro," Cole said,_

 _as he closed the door behind him.)_

* * *

That same night, Cole was laying in bed, but he couldn't get himself to sleep. Kai had asked about their parents multiple times already. And Cole just wasn't ready for this. Everytime, he evaded the questions and the pleading eyes, making up some excuse or changing the subject. He didn't feel comfortable talking about it yet. The pain still felt sharp, though his parents had been gone for three years now. Every time he thought about them, it felt like a knife was twisting into his gut. And to even think about giving his little brother a pain similar to that - Cole couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Kai stories that might hurt him.

Cole turned over again, making the bed creak.

"Cole?" a fifteen-year-old blondie with green eyes leaned over the railing of the bunkbed. He cocked his head slightly to the side. "You 'k buddy?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Cole muttered, looking over at his friend. Lloyd raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it. "I'm just thinking…"

"And what were you thinking about?" Lloyd had that 'you can't hide anything from me' look.

"Okay, well, I guess I was thinking about Kai."

Lloyd had that look that said 'I get it now.' But, there was also concern in his expression.

"You're always thinking about him, Cole. How to make things better for him, how to show him what's right, how to...to be both a mom and dad for him," Lloyd said these things gently, yet still with firmness that told Cole they would be talking about this.

Cole sighed. "I don't really know what to do, Lloyd. I can't hide what happened to mom and dad forever. But, I still can't talk about it, either."

"I know. That's why you're not going to talk to Kai about it," Lloyd said. "I am."

"You? No. No way."

"Why not? What's the problem with me telling Kai what happened?"

"Well, for one thing… Kai is too young to hear about this stuff. And, don't you think his own brother should be the one to tell him?" Cole said.

"I guess so," Lloyd said. "Hey, what happened out there with you and Kai anyways? And where's Jay? Wait...let me guess." Lloyd thought for a moment. "Kai stayed up later than he should have, and Jay was with him. Then, you sent Kai to bed, and made Jay sleep outside or something."

Cole nodded. "Pretty much."

* * *

A high-pitched shriek startled Cole awake sometime later. In an instant, he was out of bed and sprinting down the hall, big brother instincts immediately kicking in. That was Kai's scream. He needed his help.

Cole burst in, fists up, ready to fight any enemy that even touched his brother. He sighed in relief when he noticed there was no one besides Kai and him in the room. But, worry creased his features as he looked down at Kai. The little boy had tears streaking down his cheeks continuously and seemed to be struggling to breathe because of his sobs.

Cole's heart wrenched. He'd always been worried about leaving his brother in a bed room by himself. At first, when Kai had fallen asleep, Cole would lay on the ground next to the bed. Eventually, seeing that Kai would be alright, he moved back into his original room. Now, Cole felt like beating himself up for leaving his six-year-old brother in a room alone.

"Mon...monster," Kai mumbled. He kicked the sheets off himself, like he was fighting something. His eyelids scrunched in fear, and he whimpered like a lost puppy.

"Kai? Kai, are you okay?" Cole raced over to the bed. He picked Kai up and held him in his arms. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here." He smoothed the messy hair back from Kai's forehead.

Kai's eyes popped open. They landed on his older brother, and for a moment, they were both frozen in time. Then...his crying started in a storm. Gripping Cole's shirt with tiny, trusting hands like he always did, Kai leant into his brother's embrace in seek of the comfort he so badly needed. Cole held the boy tight, trying to comfort his brother the best he knew how.

"It's okay, Kai. It's alright. I'm right here. No monster is going to get you. You're safe. You're safe," Cole soothed.

Kai's sobs turned into whimpers, then to sniffling. Cole just rocked the boy back and forth until his eyelids began to flutter. When they finally closed, Cole stood up and carried his little brother back to the room Cole shared with the other guys. He was terrified to leave Kai alone again. Cole had experience with monsters, and he didn't even want to think about what could have happened if there had been an actual monster near Kai.

"Cole? What are you doing?" Lloyd asked sleepily, as Cole walked back into the room. "Why's Kai with you? Is he okay?"

"What do you mean, why do I have Kai?" Lloyd looked confused. "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Kai was screaming!"

"He was? What happened? Was he having a nightmare?" Lloyd's green eyes filled with concern.

Cole skipped the other two questions, and went to the first one. "Yes! His scream could've woken the entire continent! How could you NOT hear Kai?"

"Cole, I didn't hear anything. I don't even know how you did." Lloyd thought for a second. "Maybe you have like brother sense or something.

"No. Kai was screaming! Anyone could of heard that!" Cole argued, getting annoyed now.

Lloyd just smiled. "You always talk about how you could be a better brother, Cole. But I don't see how there could be a brother better than you."

Cole froze. He glanced down at his little brother who was still in his arms. His head shook back and forth in a sort of denial, before a fond smile crossed his face. With a shrug, he brought Kai to his bed and settled down next to him.

Even in his sleep, Kai held tight to Cole's shirt as if he would never let go.

* * *

 **Ackkkk staph. Is this too much for anyone else? Too much cuteness?**

 **And is it a good thing or a bad thing to have too many cute moments?**

 **Lemme know in reviews XD**

 **AND OH IF YOU HAVE ANY SPECIAL NINJAGO REQUESTS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PUT THEM IN REVIEWS OR PM ME!**

 **It'd also be great if you let me know which stories of mine you want continued the most!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Wanna Be Like You

**IM SORRY ITS BEEN FOREVER PLZ DONT HATE ME!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter: Even in his sleep,_

 _Kai held tight to Cole's shirt_

 _as if he would never let go._

* * *

Which he didn't. Not until the next morning, when he woke up. Even then, Kai whined until Cole had to carry him to his room to get dressed.

"Cole?"

"Yeah, Kai?" Cole responded to the still-drowsy boy in his arms.

"Can you dress me up like you?"

Cole chuckled. "What would it be like to dress like me?"

"Black! You wear black!"

"Yeah, Kai. I do wear black," Cole said, smiling. "But, do you even have any black things?"

Kai nodded vigorously. "You can give me your clothes!"

Cole laughed again. "I don't think my clothes would fit you."

"Then, let's go to the store to get some!" Kai seemed very eager.

"Not today, Kai," Cole said. Kai's signature pouty face appeared. His lip came out, and his golden eyes got watery.

"But...but...if I'm like you...everyone...will...will like me."

"Why is that?"

"Everyone likes you."

Cole looked shocked. "What are you talking about? Everyone loves you, Kai."

"Like who?" Kai's little kid voice made it sound like he had no idea.

"Like me. Didn't you know I'm your biggest fan?" Cole spun Kai around, making Kai shout in delight. A few tosses in the air, one more swing, then Kai was set on the ground.

"Did...did you know…" Kai began, trying to remember Cole's exact words. "I'm your fattest... I mean… you're my biggest fan? I mean...I...I'm _your_ biggest fan!" He seemed so proud of himself when he finally got it right, that Cole couldn't but smile.

"Thanks, buddy." Cole ruffled Kai's already messy hair. "Now, let's figure out what you're going to wear today.

"Black!" Kai shouted, while Cole sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Why don't...why don't we see what's in here first?" Cole suggested. Before Kai could protest, Cole reached in the dresser and grabbed the first thing that came to his hands. A red shirt. "How's this?" Cole practically held his breath, waiting for Kai's response.

Kai cocked his head, studying it. "Is this pink? 'Cause pink is girly."

"No, Kai," Cole said, stifling a laugh. "It's red. The color of fire. The color a brave person wears."

"Then, why don't you wear it?" Kai queried.

"Well, I'm kind of stuck on the color black. But you know what? I think it would be perfect for you. Wanna try it on?"

Kai still didn't look convinced.

"Look, if you try this on and don't like it, I'll...I'll...let you wear one of my shirts for the day. Deal?" Kai's reply was a vigorous nod of his head.

Cole slipped off Kai's pajamas, and put the shirt and some shorts on him. He messed with his hair, making it look slightly better.

Kai studied himself in the full mirror. He caught his breath. "I… I look like you." Cole smiled, knowing the boy looked almost nothing like him. "I look like a ninja! Just like you! I can fight bad guys with you! Now, I can attack them for you, and then you wouldn't be in danger anymore!"

Cole's smile faltered. "I think you're getting a bit carried away, bud," he said in a clipped tone.

"But...but if I protect you...then...then the bad guys won't hurt you," Kai said.

"No, Kai! That isn't how it works!" Cole said in frustration, towering over the younger boy. "I protect you. I have to protect you. If you get hurt, then I break my promise to Mom and Dad! I promised I would be there for you...that I would be the big brother you needed...that you deserved! What kind of big brother would allow his little brother to go out and try to protect him when he was the one who needed protecting?! Understand?"

Kai turned around to look at his big brother face to face. His eyes were as big as apples, with tears filling them up. Cole had never spoken to him like that. Maybe he had gotten angry at a thing or two that Kai did, but...but this was different.

"I...I just wanted to help." Kai's glance went down to the floor. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I just love you..." Kai stumbled out of the room, tears falling down his cheeks.

Cole stood frozen in his tracks. He placed his head in his hands, and practically fell to the ground.

"What did I do?" Cole's hands were trembling. But, he realized they weren't just from yelling. Just the thought of something happening to Kai...Cole felt like crumbling to the floor.

He didn't know how long he was on the floor. How long he beat himself up. Sometimes literally. How long tears fell down his face. How long he just longed to have Kai back in his arms. Holding him, whispering words of love in his ear.

This was the first time he had truly been angry with Kai, and the kid just wanted to be like his older brother. He just wanted to help.

Then, Cole realized something. He wasn't mad. He was scared. Scared at even the thought of something happening to Kai.

"Cole?" Lloyd's head popped around the corner into the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Cole rushed to say, wiping the tears off his face.

Lloyd walked more into the room. "It doesn't look like nothing. I've barely ever seen you cry." Lloyd got a concerned look on his face. "It's Kai, isn't it?"

Before Cole could respond, another voice screeched through the Bounty.

"Well, Cole! I slept outside! On the freezing, highly uncomfortable wooden deck!" Jay turned the corner into Kai's room, then froze in his tracks. He quickly noticed Cole's tear streaked face. "I mean...what was I saying? The...the ground was very comfortable! And sleeping outside is NOT our biggest problem!"

Lloyd glared at Jay. "Yes, Jay. You sleeping outside is not our biggest problem."

"Right." Jay nodded. "Soooo, what _is_ our problem?" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I mean...I know it has something to do with Cole and maybe Kai but...what exactly are we dealing with? Does it have anything to do with pizza? Because I..."

"Agh, shut up, Jay. Give Cole a chance to talk, will ya?" Lloyd turned back to Cole. He gave a little nod, telling Cole to continue. "Kai?" Cole nodded. "What happened?"  
"I...I scared him. He wanted to...to dress like me...be like me...and fight bad guys for me so I would be safe. Then...then…"

"Then you got upset because you felt like it was your duty to protect him. You were scared at the idea of something happening to Kai, and you didn't want him to be a ninja like the rest of us because that would mean putting him in danger," Lloyd said.

"Well.. I mean...I really like that the little guy has that desire. It's real cute. But...but I just can't. I can't do it." He looked up at the guys with puppy eyes. "I promised my parents that I would be there for Kai. What kind of brother would I be if I allowed him to go out and fight? Especially when he's all I got left."

Jay had been looking over at Cole with sympathetic eyes. "First of all, Kai's not the only family you have left. Lloyd and I are both here for you. And second, I think I should talk to him."

A confused look crossed Lloyd's face. "You? Why you?"

"Why not me? The kid likes me, doesn't he?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Of course, Jay. But I just thought..."

"Come on, Lloyd. You always get these kind of talks. This one's mine." Jay smiled briefly and left the room without another word.

Lloyd stood up to go after him, but Cole put a hand up.

"Let him just try, Lloyd. We'll give him about five minutes. Then, I'll go in," Cole said. Lloyd just nodded, still looking a bit worried.


	4. Chapter 4: You're My Hero

**Ahh, it feels so good to finally be updating this adorable story. My heart is so full and warm after rereading this whole fic:)**

 **Enjoy the adorableness! XD**

* * *

Chapter 4: You're My Hero

 _("Sometimes being_ _a brother_

 _is even better_ _than being a_

 _superhero."_

 _~ Marc Brown)_

* * *

Jay knocked on the door to the boys' room. He had heard sniffling noises coming from inside, so he wondered if the little boy had gone in there. "Kai, are you in there?"

"No."

"Okay. Should I go look for Kai somewhere else?"

"No! I mean...you should go look for Kai in this bedroom. I think he's in here," Kai said. "I mean...no one's in here! Ugh, Jay…" Kai said, exasperated.

"Soooo...can I come in, then?"

"I guess."

Jay reached forward and gripped the doorknob, turning it tentatively. He was surprised it was unlocked. When he walked in the room, Kai was sitting on Cole's bed, with a face smudged with tears and a head full of unruly hair. He was wearing a giant black t-shirt about eight sizes too big for him that reached past his feet. The boy's hands were nearly covered in the long black sleeves, but he still managed to grip something tightly in his hands.

Jay held his breath when he saw what the item was. The scythe of quakes. Cole's scythe.

"Hey, buddy," Jay started quietly. He didn't want to say something wrong and set Kai off again. "You like Cole's scythe, huh?"

"No…" Kai muttered. "I mean, kind of. But...what I really like is...is my big brother."

Jay sighed. Maybe he wasn't as cut out to have this talk with Kai as he thought. But no, he would keep going. He had to show Lloyd he could do this. Plus, Kai needed him.

"I know. I like Cole too." Jay sat on the edge of the bed as near to Kai as he dared. "But you know what? I like you. No, I love you. So does Lloyd and most of all, Cole. He didn't mean to yell at you. He's just scared."

"Cole is scared?" Kai questioned with wide eyes. "What is he scared of? He never gets scared!"

"Well, he's scared for you. He worried that something would happen to you if you ever became a ninja. That's why he was upset. Because he was scared." Jay hoped this made sense in Kai's six-year-old mind.

"So...Cole's not mad?" Kai's eyes were pleading up at Jay.

"No. He's not mad," Jay assured him. "In fact, he was bawling like a baby because he was so upset about what he did." Kai giggled at this part. "And someone who is mad doesn't cry, right?"

Kai nodded his head. "Right." His happiness was beginning to be restored. "Can I go see Cole?"

There was a noise by the door. Jay looked up and saw the ninja of earth was already standing there.

"I think he came to see you," Jay said. He stood up, feeling proud of his work. "All yours, buddy," he whispered to Cole as he left the room.

Cole walked further into the room. He had an apologetic expression on his face.

"Kai?" Cole came over and sat down on the bed. He noticed almost immediately the shirt and scythe. But, he didn't mention them.

"Yeah, Cole?" Kai, though sounding eager, was also nervous.

"I'm real sorry, bro. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know. Jay told me that you weren't mad."

"Did he?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. He said you were scared. But, I didn't believe him at first."

"Why not?"

"'Cause you're not scared of anything!" Kai said.

Cole laughed. "That's actually not true, Kai. I'm scared of things."

"Like me getting hurt?" Kai suggested. Cole nodded.

"That's my biggest fear.

"You don't need to worry about me! I'm a big boy now," Kai said. But he sounded so childlike it was adorable.

"Why do you have my scythe and shirt, big boy?" Cole asked gently.

"'Cause you're my hero," the answer was short, but an answer that Cole would

remember all of this life. "And I want to be just like you."

"Thanks, buddy." Cole ruffled his hair.

Kai was silent for a moment. "Sorry you were crying like a baby because of me."

Cole's eyes widened. "What? Who told you that?"

"Jay," Kai said seriously. He didn't know the danger of what he'd just said.

Cole was about to call out to Jay, and then beat his guts, when he changed his mind. He could do that later.

"It's...it's okay, Kai. It wasn't because of you. It was because of me. I thought you were scared of me…"

"Well…I was at first. Then, I got excited. I got to see how you acted against monsters! I found out one of the reasons you win every time you fight bad guys!" Kai said, enthusiastically.

"What? How did you manage that?" Cole was honestly confused.

"Because I just realized you're awesome! Monsters would be scared of you... but I know you never mean to do anything to hurt me. But, you do hurt bad guys so...I just figured it out!"

Cole shook his head, laughing. "You make no sense, sometimes, bozo."

"I know. I'm just like you!"

"Course you are, kid. And I love you."

"And I love you too." Kai moved the scythe from his hands, and gave Cole a hug. "I forgive you too, just so you know."

"Thanks, buddy."

They sat there for a moment.

"Can we go eat breakfast now?" Kai questioned. "My tummy's growling."

Cole smiled. "Sure. Why don't we go make some pancakes?"  
Kai's eyes lit up. "Really? I can help you cook? You've never let me do that!"

"Yeah, I know. But, today is a special day. And I want your help." Cole stood up off the bed, then leaned down so Kai could climb on his back.

Kai decided not to question it anymore. In excitement, he clambered up and clung to Cole's neck. "Okay! Let's go!" He pointed a finger in the air towards the kitchen.

Cole zoomed out of the room, Kai squealing and laughing in delight.


	5. Chapter 5: Brothers Share Pain

**here's an update! finally!**

 **uhh so don't kill us for this but things get a lil crazy and sad in this one...**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Brothers Share Pain

* * *

Breakfast was a bit of a mess. Kai sat on the countertop with a spoon in his hand, happily licking the cinnamon pancake batter off messily.

There was a batter in his hair, on his face, and over his clothes. Cole wasn't much better. Lloyd, who had sat and watched the whole thing, was perfectly spotless. Jay was messy too, only because Kai had accidently flung batter at Jay. _Accidentally._

"Are they done yet?"" Kai asked, for the millionth time.

"Not yet, but soon," Cole responded, patiently. "You need to learn some patience."

Kai's face fell into a grumpy pout, and he folded his arms. "But I don't want to!"

"Why not?" Cole could barely stifle a laugh. Anyone watching could see the sparkling, fond amusement in his green eyes.

"It would take to long to learn!" Kai said.

Lloyd and Cole both chuckled, though they were trying to hold back.

"But, that's the point of patience, kid, " Jay said. He walked over a pulled the boy in his arms, holding him. "To learn to be able to wait."

"And what would you know about patience?" Lloyd asked from the table.

"I know a lot about it! I'm actually an expert on it!" Jay said, setting Kai down. "Patience is my middle name."

"Then why don't you ever have any?" Lloyd joked. Jay folded his arms, and got on a pouty look. "Oh look! I just found out where Kai got his signature pouty face from!" Cole raises an eyebrow at this, folding his own arms.

"Thanks a lot, Jay," Cole said, half joking.

"Hey! It's not my fault…."

"Look, I was kidding," Cole paused. "Possibly. But you could learn to be a better influence." He smirked. Jay's jaw dropped.

"But, I'm a great influence! Right Kai?"

"Uhh...no." Jay's eyes got wider. "I mean, you're a lot of fun to play with, but you need to be more mat...manure...mature." Cole covered his mouth in his hands, while Lloyd hid his face in his arm to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Yeah, Jay. You need to be more manure," Cole said. With that, the laughter exploded, filling the tiny kitchen with pinpointed, overflowing sounds of joy.

"What?" Kai asked, sounding completely confused. He looked up at Cole, with huge puppy eyes, wondering what was so funny.

"I'll tell you when you're older, bud. You wouldn't understand."

"I would too understand! I'm six years old!" Kai held up four fingers.

Cole chuckled. "That's four, Kai. Here, let me help you." Cole helped Kai hold six fingers up. "There. Now you're six."

"Yeah! I'm six! I'm older than everyone!" Kai did a little jig.

Cole smiled. "You're not older than everyone, Kai."

"Are you older than everyone?"

"No, I'm not either," Cole said.

"Then who is?" Kai queried, in an enthusiastic little kid way.

"I'm not sure, Kai," Cole said, focusing on the frying bacon on the stove. The pancakes were behind him baking on the griddle that was placed on the island.

"Why not?"  
"Because I don't know everything," Cole said.

"But...but you're Cole! You're supposed to know everything!" Kai said.

"And why's that?" Cole asked, looking over at Kai.

"Because...because...you're so awesome!" Kai said. "But, I guess when someone's as

awesome as you, they can't get any awesomer."

"Ahh, thanks buddy," Cole said, ruffling Kai's hair. "You're super awesome, too."

"Yeah, you're just like me, Kai!" Jay added, jumping in. "Awesome."

"Ehhh…" Kai said. "Is it okay if I stick with Cole?"

"Ohhh, you just got burnt, Jay!" Lloyd piped up.

"No I didn't," Jay said, folding his arms and making a pouty face for the second time that morning.

"Yeah you did," Lloyd said.

"No I didn't!" Jay said, stepping closer to Lloyd.

"Yeah…you did." Lloyd said, smirking as he folded his own arms.

"No...I...didn't!" Jay grabbed the faucet from the sink, and pointed it at Lloyd. Then, he turned the water on.

By the time Jay turned the water off, Lloyd was drenched.

For a moment, his mouth was open wide in shock. Then, he looked up at Jay, a death look in his eyes.

Jay's expression held complete fear.

"Oh, you're getting it now!" Lloyd cried, jumping up from his chair. He pulled off his soaking wet shirt. "You'd better take your "dry-cleaned" shirt off, unless you want it to be torn to shreds.

Jay screeched, then raced around to the other side of the island. "You wouldn't DARE touch my shirt!"

"Try me," Lloyd challenged.

"You...you know what? I'm just gonna take my shirt off. But…but not because I'm scared of you or anything." Jay attempted a weak laugh, as he pulled his shirt off.

"I want to take my shirt off too!" Kai squeaked.

"Ha, so you do wanna be like me, Kai?" Jay beamed.

"Well…" Kai's eyes turned to Cole. "Only if Cole does." Cole smirked at Jay over his shoulder, and the blue ninja's jaw dropped.

Cole smiled, as he pulled his shirt off.

He came over to the stool that Kai had been sitting on that was near the stove (the kid had wanted to watch the sizzling bacon cook.)

Cole helped Kai take off his shirt. Then, he set both shirts on the only clean spot on the kitchen counter top.

"Now, where were we?" Lloyd asked.

"You were just about to let me leave the room," Jay said, though it sounded a bit more like a question than a statement.

"Nah, I was just bout to kill you," Lloyd said.

Jay screamed like a little girl and stupidly started running around the island, where an angry Lloyd chased after him.

Cole ignored the police chase behind him and just continued to flip the pancakes, hoping that Lloyd and Jay wouldn't suddenly bump into him.

Kai stood up on his stool, and began cheering. "Go, Lloyd! Catch him! Come on, Jay! Get away from him!"

"Careful, buddy," Cole said, not looking up.

"I will, Cole," Kai said. "Come on, Lloyd!"

Cole chuckled.

That's where everything went wrong.

The Bounty suddenly tilted to one side, due to turbulence from the oncoming storm.

Cole grabbed the griddle handles, trying to keep it from sliding away. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kai topple over backwards...on the stove, and partially into the the frying pan of sizzling bacon and hot oil, flinging it into the air

Kai screamed, catching the brunt of the fall with his shoulder.

"Kai!" Cole screeched, ignoring the burning oil that fell landed on him.

He raced over to Kai, who had part of his back and shoulder on the hot, burning stove. Cole didn't have time to think as he shoved his arm underneath Kai and pulled him off the burning pan.

He let out a loud shout, as he slid to the ground, his left hand holding onto the burnt one. But, he he bit his lip as hard as he possibly could, and grabbed onto the bawling Kai. Kai clung to him with the one healthy arm he had left.

"Shh...it's...it's ok…" Cole stuttered, trying to comfort him without screaming in pain.

Lloyd and Jay froze in their tracks. Then, they rushed over to them.

Lloyd scooped up Kai, and runs out of the room. He shouted over his shoulder, "I'll get the Bounty to the hospital. You get Cole a wet towel and call the hospital in advance."  
Jay jumped up, and grabbed the first thing that came to his hand, and soaked it in water.

He handed it to Cole.

Cole looked it in shock. "Jay...this is Kai's shirt." He looked up at Cole, fear warming in his eyes. "Kai. Kai! I need Kai! He needs me!" Cole jumped up, but Jay pushed him back down to the ground.

"Cole, calm down! It's okay. Kai's with Lloyd, he's gonna be fine. We need to worry about you instead," Jay tried.

"No! I need to get to Kai! He wasn't even wearing his shirt, Jay!" Cole shouted.

"Okay, okay. I'll get him in a minute. Let me just call the hospital first," Jay said. "Can you let me just do that?"

"Please...please hurry," Cole said.

Jay grabbed his phone, and quickly called the hospital. Then, he raced to the control room, where Lloyd had his hands full taking care of a sobbing Kai as well as driving the Bounty.

"Cole is going crazy about not having Kai," Jay said, and reached his arms out. "I told him I would get Kai for him."

Lloyd handed Kai to Jay without protest.

Jay raced out of the room, and was soon placing Kai in Cole's arms.

"Kai. Kai, it's okay. I'm here. It's okay, Kai," Cole said. As he talked, he gently pressed the wet shirt on Kai's back, which only made Kai howl louder.

It seemed like an eternity until they reached the hospital.

Lloyd got a few doctors to bring a stretcher onto the Bounty. Cole was placed on it, with Kai by his side.

Cole and Kai were taken into the E.R immediately.

Unfortunately, Lloyd and Jay had to stay out. Which meant they had to wait. Which was not fun.

It wasn't like Cole and Kai were having any fun, either, though.

Cole was having to listen to the agonizing screams coming from Kai from the room over. And he wasn't allowed to go over to help him. He was held down, no matter how much he shouted at the doctors.

Kai was screaming for two reasons: one) the pain was the worse thing Kai had ever felt. Two) Cole was nowhere in sight.


	6. Chapter 6: Home Again

7 hours of nightmare later, three very silent teenage boys and a sniffling, clingy, sleepy one were headed back to the Bounty. Lloyd drove, his exhausted gaze fixed straight ahead on the road as he hummed to the radio to keep himself awake. It wasn't that late in the day, obviously, but it'd been an emotionally exhausting day waiting at the hospital to make sure Kai and Cole would be okay.

Then finally, Cole was released, instantly demanding to be taken to his little brother, nearly threatening the doctor when he told him a guardian needed to be present. Which is when Lloyd had had to intervene. He'd apologized for Cole's irate behavior, politely explaining that he really just needed to make sure his brother was okay, and that as they were the ninja that saved Ninjago from doom many a times, I think the hospital could make an exception.

Kai's burns were also much worse than Cole's, considering his old back had made contact with the frying pan for a longer period of time. He was sleeping curled up on his side when they peaked in. Soon after they'd been allowed to see Kai, a doctor came in to explain the situation and assure them that both brothers burns should heal with no permanent internal damage but perhaps minor scarring. He also explained how to care for and clean the wounds each day, and when they would need to go in for check ups. Then, after persuading the doctors that it would need to be Cole signing the paperwork, the four of them were out of there.

Cole sighed. He gazed down at his little brother who was curled into his side, clinging to his shirt tightly with both hands, eyelids fluttering sleepily. A gentle smile crossed Cole's face. Even injured, Kai was just too adorable. He ran his fingers through the brown locks on his forehead gently.

"Go to sleep, Kai." Kai's brown doe eyes flicked up to him quickly, filled with question and concern. "It's okay. I've got you." That seemed to satisfy the little guy, who quickly adjusted so his head rested in Cole's lap. In a moment, his breathing evened out and Cole knew he was out.

"Almost home, you guys," Jay spoke quietly (for once) from the passenger seat. He glanced back, grinning at the sight of the adorable, snoozing kid. "Aw, poor little guy's all tuckered out. I feel so bad for him. But I'm just glad he's going to be okay."

"Both of you," Lloyd added.

I nodded. "Yeah." My face darkened as a twisty feeling filled my gut. "Never again am I letting Kai sit on the counter while we cook."

"For once, I can't disagree with you, Cole," Jay joked, but his voice filled with seriousness.

The Bounty came into sight, lingering just several yards above the ground. Lloyd parked the car, which thinking about it now, he wasn't sure how they had it. He guessed he'd walked back to get it while the rest of us were still at the hospital. Cole smiled at that. Lloyd was always the thoughtful friend.

Soon enough, Cole was holding Kai in his one good arm, careful not to jostle his burns (but not fully succeeding because the little guy woke up whimpering), and carrying him to the bunkroom the three older guys shared. No way was Kai sleeping alone, tonight. Even though it was only 4pm.


	7. Chapter 7: Flashbacks and Callbacks

**Yo! Sorry that I'm literally the worst at updating. But here's another chapter, for y'all.**

 **You're gonna wanna read this, because it's filled with adorable flashbacks, Kai, and a surprise sort of cliffhanger at the end.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 _3 Weeks Later_

My burn was fully healed, and Kai's was nearly there, too, for which I was highly grateful. In all honesty, it'd been a stressful and at times sad, few weeks with Kai hurting so much, especially when we had to change the bandages and treat the burns. I was just praying the scarring wouldn't be too bad so he wouldn't have to be reminded of such a traumatic childhood experience his whole life.

Speaking of Kai. We sat on the couch now, watching his favorite movie, as usual with him curled up into my side as I wrapped an arm around him protectively. I'd made Jay and Lloyd handle the grocery shopping today, figuring at least Lloyd had enough maturity to make sure we got everything we needed.

My mind started to wander, as Kai's gaze stayed trained on the bright display of a lion, a warthog, and a meerkat singing a tune about a life with no troubles or worries. If only that were the case.

Our parents were young when they married. Our mother Maya was 20, and our dad Ray was 22. About a year later, they had me. I'd always wanted a younger sibling, but for 11 years I had to live without one, which of course, had me believing I would never get one. On my 12th birthday, however, I finally got my biggest wish.

" _Happy birthday, sweetie!" Mom smiled widely at me as she handed me my last present. I tore open the box at the speed of light, sniffing the air dreamily because I already knew what it was. Chocolate cake._

" _Yes! The one from Digiorno's! Thanks Mom, Dad, you guys are the best." I pecked Mom on the cheek, and Dad ruffled my hair, both of them chuckling at my enthusiastic reaction._

" _Can we eat it now?" I asked, even though it was only 9 in the morning. I was old enough now to catch the furtive glance my mom shot my father and looked between them in confusion. What were they hiding?_

" _Actually, son," My dad's hands landed on my shoulders, and I looked up at him from my place on the couch. "We have one last present for you." He nodded towards Mom, who held out an envelope to me._

 _I took it slowly, almost suspiciously and opened it carefully. A picture and a note fluttered out into my lap, and I picked up the letter, barely reading the first few lines as my brain zeroed in on the most important words I'd ever read in my life._

 _ **You're going to be a big brother!**_

 _That's when I noticed the picture, picking it up with trembling hands (because I was just that excited). It was sonogram, showing the outline of a baby. It was so tiny. (At the time, I hadn't known if it was a boy or a girl, but secretly hoped for a baby brother. And of course, I got exactly that.)_

 _That moment, on my 12th birthday, I thought would be the happiest day of my life. But there were many days that were way better than that. And that was after Kai was actually born. I never thought I could love someone so much. Never thought I could feel such an innate desire to protect someone._

 _But then our parents had died, and a part of me died with them. I would've fallen apart altogether if it hadn't been for him. He needed me, so I wasn't going to let myself fall apart._

Looking down at him now, I thought about all the storms we had already weathered together. He was so young, yet already endured so much tragedy. Most of which, he didn't even understand.

I was snapped out of my melancholy thoughts when tiny, impatient hands tugged at my shirt.

"Cole. Cole!" Kai finally got my attention.

"Oh. Hmm? What's up, buddy?" Kai frowned at me, and I laughed because it was so cute when he was annoyed.

"I said I'm hungry! I want a snack."

"A snack, huh? Hmm...not sure those are allowed on this ship…" I teased. Kai groaned dramatically, face-palming in a hilarious, but adorable fashion. "Alright, alright. I'll go make some pizza rolls." That was about the only food we had until Lloyd and Jay got back.

I walked towards the kitchen to complete my task, when my pocket lit up and started vibrating. I grabbed my phone and put it to my ear without looking at the caller ID. It was probably just Lloyd calling to clarify something I'd put on the grocery list.

"Hello? Cole?" But nope, that was definitely a girl's voice.

"Oh, hey! What's up, sis? It's been so long since we've heard from you. How's the mission going? Are you coming home soon?"

"That's what I was calling to tell you, actually. The mission went well, although it was both long and tiring. But the three of us will home tonight!"

"No way! Kai's going to be so happy to see you." Not to mention, I felt relieved my twin sister was finally going to be back and safe.

"Aw, has he missed me?"

I smiled fondly. "You know he has, Nya."

* * *

 **Yup! Nya's joining this story, y'all! And she's Cole's sister too, obvi. But his twin!**

 **Who do you think the three of us is? ;)**

 **Also, note - I changed some of the ages of the characters so let me just clarify all of them real quick:**

 **Cole - 18**

 **Nya - 18**

 **Lloyd - 17**

 **Jay - 16? Maybe 17, not sure yet**

 **Kai - 6**

 **Stayed tuned for the reveal of the mysterious newcomers!**


End file.
